


Piccoli oggetti luccicanti

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Io e Nat ci conoscemmo sotto la pensilina di un autobus.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Piccoli oggetti luccicanti

Successe mentre vivevamo nella casa sulla strada. Natasha la odiava, con quei fili della luce che ci passavano ad un palmo dalle finestre e i camionisti che scambiavano quei pochi metri quadrati di boschetto accanto per il loro orinatoio. Natasha diceva che non c’era gusto a fingere di avere un giardino se non ti ci potevi sdraiare a leggere. L’unica cosa che apprezzava era il nido di gazze accanto alla nostra camera da letto.  
D’estate tenevamo le finestre aperte e le più audaci venivano a posarsi sopra lo specchio del comò. Quel mobile era disseminato di cofanetti e carillon, tutti decorati con specchietti, intarsi, pietre luccicanti. Le gazze erano capaci di stare le ore a fare loro la guardia, posarci il becco sopra, allungare le zampe. Se fossero stati abbastanza piccoli, li avrebbero portati nel loro nido.  
Natasha si metteva lì a struccarsi con i dischetti dell’ovatta e intonava sempre lo stesso canto. Non sapevo nemmeno mia moglie potesse cantare.  
– Cantaci qualcos’altro, – la pregavo.  
Lei scuoteva la testa. – Voglio che le gazze lo imparino, prima.  
Non avevo mai sentito gazze che imitavano la voce dell’uomo, ma Nat ribatteva pronta: – Sono estremamente intelligenti, abbi fede.

Quello che successe fu che una domenica finimmo tutti da Nick. La moglie era scappata per la Florida con un venditore porta a porta e la notizia era già rimbalzata nei pub della zona, con varianti che iniziavano ad avere del tragicomico. Comunque, io e Nick ce ne stavamo lì a inscatolare enciclopedie e gattini di porcellana, le donne nell’altra camera a suddividere cappotti e camicette da dare in beneficienza e l’unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era che la cernita di tutto quell’ammasso di roba fosse come un’autopsia quando il colpevole era già stato scoperto: superflua e dolorosa. Fury si stava accanendo con un rotolo di scotch e ad una certa alzò la testa e mi disse:  
– Quando cominci a non riconoscere i gioielli nel portagioie di tua moglie, quello è il momento di farsi domande, ragazzo.  
Al che ci sedemmo sopra i cuscini smontati del divano e Nick riempì due bicchierini. Prima che Nat ci richiamasse all’ordine, gli dissi:  
– Mia madre mi ripeteva sempre che la vita è come un treno, si sale tutti insieme, ma non si sa mai a che stazione scenderanno gli altri.  
Fury mi ricordava i detective dei film in bianco e nero, con le falde dell’impermeabile sempre piegate al vento, con quel modo di fare un po’ burbero ma che nascondeva un animo gentile. E la cosa era che in quei film i protagonisti vincevano il cuore della ragazza. Me n’ero tornato a casa con le mani che tremavano, avevo guardato il mio salotto e mi ero chiesto che storia avrebbe raccontato fra vent’anni.

Io e Nat ci conoscemmo sotto la pensilina di un autobus, lei se ne stava con il cappuccio della felpa tirato su e nessun cappotto sopra, mentre i termostati registravano una temperatura appena sopra lo zero. Ricordo il rosso delle sue labbra screpolate, come avevo desiderato passarci la lingua sopra e tenerle al caldo. Quando il pullman si era fermato, lei non si era mossa dalla sua posa rigida e incassata e io avevo capito che stava aspettando qualcuno. Non me l’ero sentita di lasciarla lì a quel modo, così mi ero avvicinato e avevo balbetto in quello che non era stato nemmeno inglese, tanto era stato maldestro. Ma mi ero sfilato la sciarpa e mentre lei era rimasta con i pugni infossati nelle tasche, gliel’avevo avvolta intorno alle spalle. Quando mi ero girato a guardarla dal finestrino del pullman, aveva corrucciato le labbra in un’espressione che solo mesi più tardi avrei imparato a riconoscere per il suo modo di sorridere. Perché i sorrisi di Natasha erano sempre solo di facciata, quando era sincera invece, comprimeva le labbra l’una contro l’altra. La chiamavo la mia piccola spia e lei mi rispondeva sempre che ero fortunato ad essere nato uomo in questo mondo, perché con il carattere che mi ritrovavo non sarei durato un giorno come donna. Avevo sempre pensato che me lo dicesse con affetto, come di chi ti rimproverava la tua ingenuità ma ti chiedeva anche di non cambiare mai.  
E questa mia convinzione sarebbe rimasta così finché un giorno non dovetti andare nel ripostiglio a prendere una lattina dell’olio. Perché lì, impilate su assi che avevo montato mesi prima, c’erano tutte le scarpe di Natasha. Sandali bordò con tacchetti a punta, stivaletti in pelle rivestiti di pelliccia in cima, ballerine scure di velluto, laccetti che pendevano dalla fila sopra, fiocchi di raso, cinghie decorate con fiori in cuoio, frange, zeppe di sughero, punte arrotondate, scarpe lucide, di tela, scamosciate, fibbie doppie e triple, intrecciate e di cotone, sandali con stampe floreali e ricami geometrici. Sopra a tutto, però, l’amara consapevolezza di aver visto indosso a mia moglie solo le scarpe da ginnastica della fila in fondo, quelle con i lacci sfilacciati e le punte consumate. Cinque anni di matrimonio e quella paura, come la prima volta che l’avevo vista, che lei fosse in attesa di qualcun altro e io un incontro di sfuggita nel suo percorso. Fury una sera era tornato a casa e non aveva riconosciuto gli orecchini indosso a sua moglie e aveva nascosto la testa sotto la sabbia per paura e ora davanti a me file infinite di una scarpiera sconosciuta, che le avevo montato sperando accettasse una brutta casa in attesa di quella vera. La mia piccola spia che sorrideva a tutti per finta e pensava di doversi trattenere quando era per davvero, ma con chiunque indossasse quelle scarpe, non era suo marito.

La lampada sul comò creava una pozza di luce gialla intorno alla sua testa e Nat se ne stava sulla poltroncina con le ginocchia tirate su e il viso per metà verso lo specchio mentre rimuoveva il nero dagli occhi.  
– Credo che sia meglio se dormo sul divano.  
Lo dissi come se la dovessi rendere partecipe che il latte aveva preso d’acido e sarei tornato subito, neanche l’avrebbe notato che ero via e mi chiesi se fosse lo stesso tono che avevano usato altri uomini per comprare pacchetti di sigarette durati una vita. Da dopo la rivelazione nello sgabuzzino, il mio sonno si era fatto agitato e mi rigiravo e scalciavo le coperte finendo per svegliarla anche quattro volte di fila nell’arco di una notte.  
Natasha se ne stava rigida davanti al comò, i capelli che mi nascondevano il suo volto e le sue mani a raccogliersi in grembo.  
– Pensi che riuscirai a dormire?  
Scrollai le spalle. – Almeno non ti sveglio.

Doveva essere mattino presto, perché dalla finestra intuivo i contorni delle chiome del nostro boschetto, quando Natasha entrò in sala e mi tirò sui piedi una palla di gomma.  
Era la nostra palla, che aveva dai tempi in cui era stata ginnasta, e, in ogni nostro litigio, era stata presente. La prima volta che me l’aveva lanciata addosso, uscivamo insieme da pochi mesi e mi aveva detto una frase che era suonata come: per ogni passaggio, una cosa che ci infastidisce dell’altro.  
Natasha trascinò una sedia davanti a me e ci si sedette sopra a gambe incrociate, le maniche tirate su e le dita già aperte per intercettare il mio passaggio.  
Feci scorrere la palla fra i polpastrelli, poi iniziai:  
– A cena mi hai dato uno dei tuoi sorrisi finti.  
Alzò un sopracciglio, la palla ora a lei e rilanciò:  
– A cena parlavi con la mia spalla invece che con la mia faccia.  
– Riempi di briciole tutto il divano.  
– Se non ti fossi rifiutato di dormire con me, non sarebbe un problema.  
– Con me indossi sempre le stesse scarpe.  
Nat posò la palla in grembo:  
– Cosa?  
– Sai di cosa parlo, quelle nello sgabuzzino.

Premetti l’interruttore ed eccole lì, le scarpe incriminate che ci guardavano con il loro significato ingombrante dall’altro lato dello sgabuzzino.  
– Steve, sono solo scarpe.  
– Non sono, – sospirai e premetti le dita contro gli occhi. – Non le hai mai indossate con me. Ma sempre con... qualcun altro.  
– Steve, – Nat prese uno stivaletto, girandolo verso il lato della suola, – non le indosso mai, se non per pochi minuti davanti allo specchio.  
Cominciò a tirarle giù un po’ alla volta, ad abbassare le cerniere e mostrarmi l’interno, farmi toccare i tacchi, le suole immacolate, il cuoio ancora privo di grinze.  
– Perché le compri allora?  
Alzò una spalla. – Sono cose belle da collezionare.  
– Come le gazze con le pietre che luccicano?  
Natasha incrociò le braccia al petto: – Sono animali intelligenti e dico solo che anche loro hanno capito che le cose belle sono fatte per essere guardate. Il fine di un oggetto non deve essere per forza usarlo o mostrarlo, ma anche solo sapere che ci appartiene, la bellezza è una forma di conforto.  
Accarezzai il gancetto sottilissimo di una scarpa argentata. – Mi sono fatto un film per niente?  
Natasha mi diede un colpetto con la spalla: – Forse ti sei lasciato trascinare dalla paranoia di Fury.  
Poi, la frase con cui metteva sempre fine ai nostri passaggi di palla: – Dio, Steve, a volte penso che se io non ti cavassi le parole di bocca, ci rimugineresti sopra fino alla veglia del mio funerale.  
– Io non, – mi premetti le dita contro le tempie e rinunciai, era inutile negare.  
La guardai rimettere a posto le sue scarpe con una cura quasi affettuosa, seduta sul pavimento gelido dello sgabuzzino, e, quando finì, mi abbassai per essere alla sua altezza.  
Mi guardò da sotto in su, le sue dita a sfiorarmi la guancia: – Te lo prometto Steve, non c’è nessun altro.  
Le posai un bacio sulla fronte. – Ti credo.  
La mia piccola spia che quando era felice non si permetteva di sorridere e quando qualcosa le piaceva non si permetteva di indossarlo. E quando congelava, non chiedeva aiuto.  
Le posai le mani sui fianchi e Natasha si allungò ancora verso di me e mi disse a voce bassa: – Ho un letto vuoto, però, e c’è questo tipo, occupa un sacco di spazio ma tiene caldo e ancora arrossisce quando provo a sedurlo.  
Con il viso in fiamme, la sollevai di peso:  
– Io non, – sospirai. Era inutile negare.

Eravamo sotto le coperte, il suo seno schiacciato addosso e le dita che affondavano nelle sue cosce come dentro la polpa tenera di un frutto, quando Nat mi strinse una spalla.  
– Steve, ascolta.  
Appoggiata sul davanzale, una gazza imitava il canto di Natasha.


End file.
